Maddie Ziegler
Biographie Madison Nicole Ziegler naît le 30 septembre 2002 à Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie. Son père, Kurt Ziegler, est d'origine allemande et polonaise ; sa mère, Melissa Sulo, d'origine italienne,. Elle est l'aînée du couple et a une sœur, Mackenzie (en) (Kenzie), anciennement dite Mack Z. En 2011, leurs parents divorcent. Depuis, leur père comme leur mère se sont remariés ; et Maddie et sa sœur ont deux demi-frères de par leur père ainsi qu'un demi-frère et une demi-sœur par alliance, leur beau-père ayant 2 enfants. Vie privée La sécurité de Maddie Ziegler est assurée 24 heures sur 24 par des gardes du corps14. Elle était en couple avec l'instagrammeur australien Jack Kelly. Carrière Elle débute la danse à l'âge de deux ans et intègre une compagnie professionnelle trois ans plus tard. De 2011 à 2013, elle participe à plusieurs concours télévisés de danse. En 2012, elle apparaît dans la série Drop Dead Diva. En 2014, la chanteuse Sia sollicite Maddie Ziegler pour qu'elle danse dans le clip Chandelier. Elle fait une apparition dans Dancing with the Stars. Pour la promotion de Chandelier, elle apparaît dans plusieurs émissions américaines comme celle d'Ellen DeGeneres (The Ellen DeGeneres Show) et celle de Jimmy Kimmel (Jimmy Kimmel Live !). Elle apparaît aussi régulièrement dans l'émission Dance Moms, de la saison 1 à la saison 6, dans laquelle elle est dirigée par Abby Lee Miller. En 2015, elle apparait en duo avec Shia LaBeouf dans le clip vidéo de Elastic Heart de Sia, présenté comme une sorte de suite au clip de Chandelier. Mais le clip fait polémique au sujet de la relation entre les deux protagonistes. Maddie réagi à cette polémique en expliquant ce que Sia attendait d'elle : « Sia voulait que j'imagine être un loup et que nous avions vécu en cage pendant un long moment. C'est pour ça que je suis tout le temps en train de siffler, ramper et chasser dans la vidéo. C'est tout à fait normal ». Le 2 avril 2015, Maddie Ziegler apparait seule dans une vidéo épurée, sur le titre de Sia, Big Girls Cry. En mars 2016, Maddie fait a nouveau une apparition dans le clip vidéo de Cheap Thrills. Le 13 avril 2016, la mère de Maddie annonce qu'elle quitte Dance Mons à la fin de la saison. En septembre 2016, elle apparaît dans le clip vidéo du titre de Sia, The Greatest, écrit en collaboration avec Kendrick Lamar et rendant hommage aux victimes de la tuerie d'Orlando. Elle prête sa voix au personnage de Camille Le Haut dans la version anglaise de Ballerina, un film d'animation franco-canadien réalisé par Éric Summer et Éric Warin et sorti le 19 décembre 2016 au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. Pour la promotion de Ballerina, elle apparaît le 15 décembre dans BBC Breakfast, la matinale de BBC One et BBC News Channel5. Elle apparaît aussi dans le film The Book of Henry en 2017. En janvier 2017, Maddie et sa sœur Mackenzie se produisent en tournée en Australie. Elle refait une apparition à DWTS, ainsi qu'à DWTS Juniors, en 2018. Filmographie Cinéma * Ballerina (2016) : Camille * Sister (2017) * The Book of Henry (2017) : Christina Sickleman * West Side Story (2020) Télévision 2011 Live to Dance4 Elle-même Épisode non diffusé 2011-2016 Dance Moms46 Elle-même Rôle principal (saisons 1 à 6) 2012 Drop Dead Diva Deb jeune Épisode Lady Parts 2013 Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Elle-même Épisode Gods and Mortals 2014 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Elle-même Saison 11, épisode 160 Dancing with the Stars16 Elle-même Saison 18, épisode 8 Jimmy Kimmel Live!47 Elle-même Saison 12, épisode 98 Hit-Streak Elle-même Épisode 34 Dancing with the Stars Elle-même Saison 19, épisode 4 2015 Saturday Night Live Elle-même Saison 40, épisode 11 The Ellen Degeneres Show Elle-même Saison 12, épisode 93 57e cérémonie des Grammy Awards Elle-même Austin & Ally Shelby Saison 4, épisode 5 Dancing with the Stars Elle-même Saison 20, épisode 9 Pretty Little Liars Un esprit Saison 6, épisode 5 2016 So You Think you can dance Elle-même Membre du jury Vidéos Clips où apparaît Maddie Ziegler * It's Like Summer (2011) * Cry (2012) * Summer Love Song (2012) * It's a Girl Party (2014) * Freaks Like Me (2014) * Chandelier (2014) * Shine (2014) * I Gotta Dance (2014) * Elastic Heart (2015) * Big Girls Cry (2015) * Cheap Thrills (2016) * The Greatest (2016) Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Casting Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars